King's Truth
by Katfreak
Summary: Coming ashore one day, the King of the Pirates learns about his past, his present and his future and the fate of his empire.


**King's Truth**

**Katfreak: Yo folks! It's me again! Finally!**

**Everyone else: And us!**

**Katfreak: Yeah and them. Today I'd like to introduce a new member to our happy group, say hello to K-D! **Points to the girl next to her

**K-D: Hello**

**Katfreak: K-D is another manga lover, like me! So she understands when we talk about manga! Like Yazo03 and Hannahbanana! Unlike Rolo…**

**RoloPolo: **coughs loudly and mutters something

**Katfreak: What was that Rolo?**

**RoloPolo: Nothing**

**Yazo03 & K-D: Ok…**

**Katfreak: Ok since you are new K-D it's your turn for the disclaimer!**

**K-D: Ok, Katfreak doesn't own One Piece but maybe some of the characters mentioned**

**Katfreak: **Pats her head **Cheers K-D! Enjoy folks this is to make up for Death of a King!  
**

* * *

  
A restless breeze rustled the long grass of the winding dirt trail, an eerie whistling cutting the silence like a knife (1).

The lone wanderer tensed involuntarily, reading himself for unlikely combat.

Sighing, the dark haired man shook his head and continued down the trail, away from the rural town and port.

He had been like this since waking that morning. He figured he had been on his ship for too long, they all had.

After a talk with his first mate and navigator, he decided they should dock for a few days at the nearest town, for the sanity of his crew, himself and for supplies.

They had docked at "Satori Toudai", or rather "Enlightment Lighthouse"; aptly named for the mountain in the centre of the island that looked rather like a lighthouse and for the spiritual reputation the mountain gained for easing tension and promoting understanding.

_Perhaps this will help…_he mused.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise ahead; instinctively, he drew a small dagger from his belt and continued forward cautiously.

The sight that greeted him was not one he had expected. A cat-like creature was the source of the noise, hissing, snarling and scratching at the string trap caught around its hind leg. It turned at his approach down the path, turning its fearful yet angry green eyes on him.

Looking carefully at the trap for a second, he edged forward towards the anxious creature.

The creature snarled even more viciously as he came forward and reached towards it.

Out of fear, it lashed out at him, scratching his wrist, causing a cut. He didn't recoil; instead he looked the creature in the eye and said "It's ok. I'm here to help you so there's nothing to fear."

It glared at him, searching his eyes for truth. Reluctantly, the cat creature grudgingly allowed his hand closer, its eyes never leaving him, as he freed it from the trap.

The creature's leg came free as the knot undid and, as it tried to run; it fell onto its side, licking its leg trying to regain feeling in it.

The man smiled and reached his wounded hand forward, saying "Better?" It stared up at him cautiously but saw no ill intention towards it from it man's kind grin and friendly aura.

It then noticed the wound it caused and began to lick it, a clear indication of trust and friendship.

Smiling gently, he stroked the warm brown fur, a purr starting at this action. Looking over the creature he observed it; a thin lean build that would just reach his hips if it sat on its hunches; large streamline ears (2); its four legs agile enough for running (3); a long thin tail, larger than its own body; warm brown fur flecked with white and black and clear pine green eyes.

He thought hard for a second; he couldn't name it. "What are you, eh?" he asked the cat-creature, spying a silver necklace with what appeared to be lapis lazuli around its neck.

Its green eyes glanced up at him, filled with intelligence and understanding. Intelligence like that of a human.

Almost in answer to his question, a clear beautiful sound came from the distance, riding the wind. The cat's ears rose at the sound, looking down the path.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at the sudden movement, "What is it?"

The cat rose to its feet, and dashed away in the direction of the noise, leaving him behind or so thought.

The cat paused and turned in his direction before running back to him.

He rose from his crouch and raised his other eyebrow when the cat grabbed his coat corner and pulled at it, urging him forward. "You want me to come with you?" he asked, the creature nodded.

He smiled, "Ok".

Letting go, the cat ran ahead, leading the man forward towards the more rocky regions near the mountain.

_Where are you leading me?_ Asked the man silently as the cat exited the long grassland and leapt onto the rocks as the sound drew nearer and more beautiful, like music.

He frowned and began to scale the rocks. It didn't prove too hard as he began to catch up with his furry guide; he glanced up and watched his guide disappear over an edge, its tail swishing before disappearing as well.

He scrabbled to reach the edge and pull himself over, a familiar creature trying to help by pulling his coat sleeve; absentmindedly he registered the feeling of grass under his fingers.

Once he pulled himself up, he panted as he glanced around, gasping in surprise.

It wasn't the fact that they were on a grassy plateau with a pleasant breeze across it (especially being so high up), but the amount of creatures before him.

More than fifteen versions of his furry companion, big and small, were on this plateau, the smallest engaging in mock-fights while the larger ones watched with amusement or slept.

He watched in fascination. As he rose to his feet, all eyes suddenly fell on him, several rising to their feet and stepping forward in defence.

His guide stepped between them and meowed several times and prompted a response from the others, he wondered what they were saying…

He was brought back to reality when his guide nuzzled his leg, he realised the group were staring at him. He smiled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry for disturbing you…"

They cautiously glared at him before dismissing him, going back to their previous activities.

The sound, which had been music, suddenly cut off and laughter sounded. Glancing around sharply, he tried to locate the source of the noise.

He found it seated on a large rock against the mountain face; a young man, roughly seventeen at most, with shaggy black hair much like his own, sleeveless red shirt and black denim shorts (4) lent against the rock with a smile resting on his features, pan pipes in hand.

Before he had a chance to speak, the younger man opened his eyes, an umber (5) colour, pocketed the pipes and said, "Konnichiwa, Roger-ou".

Gold Roger's own cool grey eyes widened in alarm. Who was this kid and why-? (6)

"What's the matter? Never heard the language before?"

Roger choked in annoyance at the suggestion and said "No, I have, it's just that you're speaking the language of the poneglyphs."

The young man smiled leaning on his hands on his knees and said "So?"

"SO? You're either stupid or gutsy kid. Who are you? And how do you know me?" he asked suspiciously at him.

He laughed and patted the rock space next to him, "Sit will you?"

Roger frowned then yelped as his furry companion, who remained silent during the short exchange, started to gently push him forward.

The boy smiled as Roger grudgingly climbed up with his companion onto the smooth rock surface and Roger sat cross-legged next to him; the furry cat nuzzling the boy, who gladly complied with the demand.

He smiled and said "Thank you Meiyo." (7). Roger stared at the boy before clearing his throat.

Catching the subtle hint, the boy turned and said, "My name is Saru (8), Roger-ou. I am a Shepard to this group of cats. I knew it was you from the numerous rumours I've heard about you and the fact that I can see your ship from here." Saru pointed and Roger followed and saw what he meant.

The view was spectacular, not only was the meadow like trail visible but so was the town and the port; his ship standing out because of its size, better quality and condition.

He stared at the beautiful view. Saru gently shifted as Meiyo tried to curl onto his lap.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes…now I know why people call it Satori Toudai, it's so peaceful and…"

"Enlightening?"

Gold Roger smiled and chuckled "Yeah, I suppose so…" He reached over to pat the cat on the head.

"Yes, this is the sight that many crave to see, to gain new sight into their past, present or future," Saru turned to him, "like you."

Roger looked up sharply, "Me? What do you mean?"

"Everyone who makes it here comes to discover what fate has or had for them, it happens every time. They may not realise it but that the reason they come."

"Really?" Roger thought carefully, absentmindedly scratching Meiyo's head more.

"You wonder when you will die, who will take over your kingdom, don't you?" asked Saru bluntly.

Stiffening, eyes hidden by his hair, Roger stopped petting Meiyo and nodded, resting his arms on his knees.

Saru sighed, "I thought so… It's the greatest concern for any king, particularly with such a large kingdom as the world."

Meiyo sat up, looking between the two questioningly, ears drooping.

"I won't lie to you, Roger-ou; you will die soon, at the hands of the lap dogs of the World Government, the Navy no less."

Disdain coloured his words.

"…"

"But with your death an new age will dawn, the Great age of Piracy, freedom, where pirates all over the world will journey the Grandline and battle for fame and glory and your greatest treasure, One Piece…"

Gold Roger looked up at the saddened young man before looking away again.

"…Who will take over my kingdom when I die?"

Saru smiled humourlessly, "More than twenty years after your death, the new king will rise, a member of your family, carrier of the Will of D."

Roger glared at him sharply, "What do you know of it?"

Staring away from Roger blankly yet filled with sadness, he petted the silent Meiyo and said, "I know of it well, it is the drive of destiny and unpredictability of fate within the few who carry it. The power to change the world with one event, to destroy or revive a lost kingdom..." (9)

Saru trailed off, his eyes covered by this hair.

Looking at the boy out the corner of his eyes, he noticed the boy shake lightly and Meiyo attempted to cheer him up by demanding his attention.

Saru smiled weakly and gladly complied with Meiyo's demand.

Turning fully to him, Roger put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Thank you."

Saru smiled again, more warmly and petted Meiyo again.

Silence reigned once more over the two.

Roger then reached over and began stroking Meiyo's back, a happy comforting purr breaking the silence. "Saru, what is Meiyo? I don't think I've ever come across this species before," asked Roger, glancing curiously at Meiyo.

"Meiyo is a Kinkan cat. There are a breed of cat which can adapt to their surroundings – Meiyo and the other are mountain cat versions of the breed."

"Kinkan cat, huh?" asked Roger, scratching Meiyo's chin, looking over the herd of cats.

"Yes, their intelligence rivals that of a human, yet they prove to be more so, as they are very good judges of character to see if you are a good person or not. They won't come near if your not," Saru looked at him, "You're lucky."

"I guess I am," admitted Roger, "But I've never heard of a Kinkan cat before."

Saru sighed, "I'm not surprised. There hasn't been a live Kinkan cat for 800 years."

"What?" gasped Roger in alarm, eyes widening as he looked between Saru and the now transparent Meiyo.

A loud chorus of meows sounded and Roger looked at the fading herd now gathered at the bottom of the rock; they bowed before fading away.

Meiyo rose and walked forward before pausing and turning to the two, its green eyes glowing. Saru smiled and reached forward to pet the Kinkan cat.

Roger, still startled, reached forward as well, stroking the transparent fur uneasily.

Meiyo purred, nuzzled both of the out stretched hands, meowed before bowing then disappeared to rejoin his kind.

Roger stared at this in a surprised silence before turning to Saru, "W-what, who are you?!"

"I am a shadow of the past, along with those cats," explained Saru, eyes closed, "I died 800 years ago, just before those cats. I wanted to meet you before I left this world…"

Saru rose, becoming transparent, opening his eyes, as he did so. "I have to go now Roger-ou…"

"Wait," said Gold Roger, quickly rising to his feet before the boy, "Can I ask you a question?"

A lazy, knowing nod was his answer.

"Are you the prince of the past kingdom, written in the poneglyphs, Saru D. Lufi?" (10)

Saru smiled, "Yes".

Silence reigned a second before Saru said, "Sayonara, Roger-ou."

"Sayonara, Saru-hime, arigatou," said Roger, bowing gently (11).

Saru bowed back gently, before fading away in white light…..

* * *

The King of Pirates walked leisurely down the path leading to the small port town of Satori Toudai, thinking of the events that occurred and would soon.

He paused before turning back to the mountain for one last look, before turning away, towards the town, his crew and his future.

* * *

1. Does this sound like a reference to CATS? Sure sounds like it…

2. like that of Teto out of "Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind"!

3. Like the Dash out of the Cardcaptors anime, can't stand it…

4. Sound familiar?

5. A brown/black colour

6. The language they are going to speak is in Japanese so I did a language swap, I couldn't find out how to say half of this.

7. Meiyo means Honor

8. Saru means Monkey, sound familiar?

9. My take on what the Will of D. is

10. If you don't know who this is now you're thick mate!

11. Language swap!!!!

* * *

**Katfreak: Yay I'm done!**

**Yazo03: Good job**

**Katfreak: Thanks!**

**RoloPolo: **Coughs again and mutters something

**Katfreak:** Annoyed **what is it Rolo?**

**RoloPolo: Nothing**

Katfreak sighs

**Yazo03: **Turning to K-D **what do you think of this so far K-D?**

Before K-D can answer, Rolo coughs again and mutters something loudly. K-D look at her, eyes wide

**K-D: What was that?**

**RoloPolo: **Evil grin **I said Manga Women!**

**K-D: **growls **Grr!!! Don't call me that**

**RoloPolo: Manga Woman! Manga Women! Manga Women!**

**K-D: **Eye twitches** that's it!**

Suddenly a manga book materialises in both her and Rolo's hands and they go to hit each other; it's Katfreak's manga

**Katfreak: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Not my manga!!**

Leaps forward and pull the books away from them and starts acting like Gollum out of Lord of the Rings

**Katfreak: My Precious!!!!**

**Everyone else: **Sweat-dropping **ok….**

**Yazo03: Thanks for reading folks and please review! Bye! By the way this is a prequel to a story Katfreak is planning on writing, if she gets enough good responses she may write it, thanks!**


End file.
